


They Don't Have a Code

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cybermen - Freeform, Episode: s04e14 The Next Doctor, Gen, Post Curse of the Black Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: If James Norrington had been completely sober, he was certain that the metal-man he saw walk by in the distance must have been partially armored, stead of the full-body, polished, suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. 
> 
> In trying to find something else, I dug this up and decided to post it here. 
> 
> Apparently some random prompt generator had given me: A Cyberman (DW), James Norrington (PotC); sober.
> 
> So. Yeah.

If James Norrington had been completely sober, he was certain that the metal-man he saw walk by in the distance must have been partially armored, stead of the full-body, polished suit. His mind was distorting the situation. Only when he saw Jack Sparrow hurdle over a fruit cart, and then see the fruit cart explode with a cry of _DELETE_ did Norrington _actually_ sober up; quite quickly, in fact.

“Sparrow!” he yelled, furious that the pirate was even in Port Royal in the first place. The pirate rolled across the ground, stumbled to his feet, and then began flailing his way towards Norrington. Well. If the pirate wanted to make it _that_ easy for him… then by all means…

“Run! Run, quickly! Under attack by very, very bad beasties!” Sparrow yelled back at him, panicking. Another explosion went off. Sounds of clanking metal could be heard moving through the smoke and dust.

“I don’t think so, Sparrow,” Norrington growled, grabbing a hold of the mildly resisting pirate. 

“Look mate, really, really not a good place to be right now –”

“For you, maybe.”

Another explosion, and then through the dust came the metal body, sending market vendors screaming; some tried to fight back--shoot at it, knock it down--but were met with a hollow cry of _DELETE_ and then shot by what certainly was no bullet.

“Time to _run_ , Commodore!” Sparrow said in a bit of a panic, and this time Norrington couldn’t help but agree. The pair ran through the alleyways of Port Royal, constantly trying to avoid any of the strange metal men, until they found themselves in a dead end. Sparrow weaseled around, trying to find even a small crack that he could squeeze himself through, but there wasn’t much of anything. He let out a growl of frustration, seeing one of the metal men close in on them, and glared at the commodore as if this was _his_ fault.

“Oh don’t give me that look, Sparrow!” Norrington snapped. “You’re the one used to trying to escape this port!”

“You _live_ in this port!”

“Yes. And so I do not take jolly strolls through the alleys!” He straightened when their ‘captor’ clanked to a stop merely feet before them. “Good sir,” Norrington said, clearing his throat. “I do not know what you wish to gain from my settlement,” he elbowed Sparrow, hard, at an offhanded comment about treasure and continued, “but perhaps we may sort this out in a more reasonable manner? I am Commodore James Norrington. Yourself?”

“We - are - the - Cybermen,” the… Cyberman said. Didn’t even move a mouth to speak. “Where - is - the - Doctor?”

“Doctor? We can find you a great doctor, I’m sure!” Sparrow quickly put in, offering a friendly grin. ’course his didn’t know _why_ some big, bulky metal man needed a doctor. Maybe beneath all that metal they were bleeding bodies of flesh. Right. Pleasant. “I’m sure good ol’ James here knows a great doctor!” Really, Norrington didn’t have to glare at him like that. He was honestly just trying to help; he wanted to get out of this mess with his hide intact, after all. A ruddy old trip to the cellblock was looking more promising than this.

“Where – is – the – Doctor?” the Cyberman repeated, just as dull as before.

“What _kind_ of doctor do you need?” Norrington asked. “I can point you in a direction.” Presuming this Cyberman wasn’t looking to kill said doctor. Norrington didn’t need that on his conscience.

“The – Doctor.”

“Well, there’s more than one, you know!” Sparrow said with a higher pitched voice than he needed.

“No. There – is – not.”

“Okay. Okay then,” Sparrow agreed, then leaned back and whispered to Norrington, “just point him towards any one.” Heck, it didn’t even _have_ to be a Doctor. Just get the Cyberwhatzits away from them!

“If – you – do – not – know, then – you – are – expendable. You – will – be – deleted.”

“Deleted?” Norrington asked, although he was sure he didn’t want to. He remembered hearing their cries of the word before seeing things explode, seeing people die. He took a step back into Sparrow, forgetting the man had been there. 

Sparrow was on the same train of thought, regarding their upcoming ‘deletion’ as Norrington. “Now, don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“One of your wild plans would do good, now, Sparrow,” Norrington hissed.

“Working on it, mate,” Sparrow replied nervously. He carefully extracted himself from Norrington and stepped forward, regarding the Cyberman carefully. A real, _good_ , plan wasn’t much coming to mind, and so he worked with what he knew best, and spread his arms out non-threateningly and grinned, “Parlay?”

“I – do – not – comprehend. You – will – be – deleted. – _Dele_ –”

“Stop! Stop it!” a voice called from further behind the Cyberman, frantic. A man as thin as Sparrow, but as tall as Norrington, wearing an odd brown suit, stepped towards them. “I’m here,” he said in a quieter voice, but the Cyberman heard and turned to face him.

“Doctor.”

“That’s me. Good ol’ Doctor, yep. Found around space, time; Earth, not Earth… but _you_ … the Cybermen…” He paced forward, now looking much at peace with himself; no one was dying, after all, and he hardly seemed worried for his own life. Norrington wrote him off as more crazy than Sparrow. “1700s, right? Something like that. Why are you _here_?” He clicked his tongue. “That’s not making much sense to me. Care to explain?” His eyes then widened and he took a step back. “O _hhh_ , no! Don’t tell me you fell here from the void, too! Just like-- _no_ \--there’s no Cyberking factory here, right?”

“Now’s a good chance to run again, Commodore, aye?” Sparrow whispered to Norrington with a bit of a nudge. Without waiting for a response, he slid along the wall and bolted past the Cyberman and the man who talked much more than Jack (and made even less sense). 

Norrington was following behind and they managed to avoid any other confrontations with the Cybermen. As the day went on there were more explosions and panic, but by the evening hours it all drew to a close. Norrington was left picking up the pieces of something he couldn’t explain. No one could.

Sparrow hadn’t been able to get much out of Norrington’s sight most of that day; they _had_ kept one another alive, which he was grateful for. But after the Cybermen were gone from the streets of Port Royal, it was time to fly again, and he tried to slip away easily. “See, Commodore, we had been able to act like comrades in that fight! And like a good comrade, you should left this sparrow off!”

“Do you ever think how absurd you sound when you talk?”

“Only in occasional instances that aren’t in relation to this one here. Aye, how about it, Commodore? I won’t tell a soul!” He saw the look in Norrington’s eyes, one that had no contemplation at all, and he took it upon himself to simply _bolt_ before the commodore could catch him again. He didn’t need any jail-time with promise of a noose after the day he just had!

He would’ve thought the commodore would be a mite more grateful!

Apparently not.


End file.
